Summary of Work: The primary focus of the Secondary Prevention Project involves the observation that early intervention with antipsychotic medications for schizophrenic patients decreases the long-term morbidity of the illness. If antipsychotic medications do influence long-term morbidity, then a mechanism of how they do this can be proposed. Repeated exacerbation of most medical disorders (such as ischemia or inflammation) leaves scars. The early intervention studies explore how psychosis and early intervention might affect the course of schizophrenia, and how our understanding of that mechanism might lead to better treatments for patients. Foremost among these studies is the National Collaborative Study of Early Psychosis and Suicide (NCSEPS), which is being conducted in conjunction with the Department of Defense (DOD) and the Department of Veterans Affairs (VA). The goal of the NCSEPS project is to assess what stressors might precipitate the onset of a neuropsychiatric illness in servicemen and servicewomen inducted into the Armed Forces and, ultimately, what preventive measures might be taken to reduce the incidence of these illnesses. Reducing the risk of suicide in the active duty military population is a concomitant goal. II. SECONDARY INTERVENTION PROJECT (Early and Sustained Intervention)* National Collaborative Study of Early Psychosis and Suicide (NCSEPS). The goal of this study is to collect sociodemographic and hospitalization data about individuals who were first hospitalized with a psychotic or affective disorder while on active duty in the Armed Forces. Hopefully, this information can be used to help decrease the incidence and morbidity associated with these illnesses, particularly bipolar disorder, major depressive disorder, and schizophrenia. Considerable progress has been made this year in developing a database with appropriate sociodemographic variables as well as diagnostic information. NCSEPS has amassed a total sample of 9231 active duty individuals diagnosed and first hospitalized with bipolar disorder, major depressive disorder, or schizophrenia between 1992 and 1996.